A Dragon's Tears
by fairytailfan4eva
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get into a fight who can solve it other than Mira? BTW it's a fanfic for Nalu! Story is much better than summary has swearing you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"UGH Natsu, you will never know how to treat a girl!"

Everybody was in shock that Lucy had slapped Natsu continuously before stopping her.

"Luce just shut up, I really don't care anymore."

"Well if it isn't blunt Natsu I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I hid it for you but obviously you don't care anymore so guess what?"

"WHAT?"

"EVERYONE LUCY WEIGHS 120 POUNDS!"

"NATSU YOU MUTHERFUCKER BITCH!"

"So worth it LUIGI!"

Natsu stormed out of the guild and burned anything into ashes that got close to him.

at Natsu who looked like he was teetering on the end of his sanity one wrong move and it'd be like a real dragon was rampaging the city.

He was about to leave when he stopped "Mira, come by my place later I need to talk to you."

"Hai, may I ask why?"

"No." Natsu seemed to be giving off a death aura.

"Come on Happy lets go home."

"Aye." Happy wasn't so happy anymore which wasn't normal for him.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about."

"Probably to marry Lisanna." Muttered Lucy who had taken a seat at the bar in front of Mira, Cana and Levy.

Mira looked at Lucy with wide eyes "Just kidding Mira, God."

"Well, Lucy I got to go but I'll tell you what he wants to talk to me about."

"Don't stay there long I need you too!"

"Yeah yeah."

Mira was slowly walking down the street to Natsu and Happy's place which she assumed he meant "_I mean seriously did they mean Lucy's house I think not."_

Mira was getting her usual comments in and proposals she said no to all of them she really wasn't looking for anyone right now she just wanted to have fun while she's 19.

Mira seemed to be daydreaming about what Natsu was talking about because she found herself right at Natsu's door.

"Umm, Natsu?"

"Come in."

As she opened the door she saw their house in the usual mess but everything about Lucy was gone her maid outfit everything that was there was gone and she didn't dare ask about them.

"Natsu why did you want me here?"

"I wanted to talk about Lucy."

"May I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Natsu this is serious."

"Sorry, sorry."

"I wanted to know why you guys are fighting."

"Well, I don't know really."

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?"

"Oi! Stop it I'm collecting my thoughts which might take a while."

They both snickered eventually tumbling to the floor in a fit of laughter after the laughing stopped Natsu broke the silence.

"I think it started today."

"Go on."

"This story might take a while." Natsu looked at her with concern.

"I asked the question I want to hear the answer."

"Okaaay? So it started this morning I me and Lucy were sleeping in her bed- not now Mira I'm telling the story don't make me regret it!"

"Ok I'm ready now." Mira was holding back billions of smiles and gleeful squeals.

"We were sleeping in bed when I kissed her forehead and went off to take a shower we had done some making out the night before and were thinking about doing 'it'. But I thought we shouldn't go that far and believe me I have my reasons. So she woke up while I was in the shower and she thought I had left her and started screaming her head off which I heard with my ears and quickly finished my shower and ran out with a towel wrapped around my waist and said 'What's wrong Luce?' and she looked at me and slapped me and said I was a jerk and a fucker and lastly a twat what the fuck is a twat anyways?"

"Umm Natsu."

"What?"

"You got super drunk last night before you went to Lucy's place where you crashed and started talking in your sleep and then woke up and started talking about having sex with someone apparently other than Lucy."

"So she's mad at me for doing something I can't remember?"

"I guess. But Natsu you were being real mean to her last night it's amazing she didn't kick you out."

"Oh god, what did I do now?"

"Ummm, you said-"Mira's words became hushed and whispered into Natsu's ears. With each word Natsu's eyes became wider and wider.

Natsu got up from the ground and faced away from Mira.

"I said those things?" Mira noticed Natsu's voice was quivering.

"Natsu?" Natsu had dropped to all fours and started quietly crying.

"Oh my god. NATSU!" Mira rushed over to his side.

"Natsu, it'll be ok I'm sure Lucy will understand."

Natsu blubbered something over his strangled cries with tears rushing over his face.

"Natsu say it more clearly please." Natsu turned to face Mira again.

Mira gasped he hadn't cried like this since Lisanna "died".

"M-Mira I can't tell why I feel this way." He collapsed into her arms.

Mira felt like a mother trying to calm down her child.

"Oh Natsu, I won't tell her anything. Unless you want me to."

"You can if you want but you can't tell her this."

"I'm all ears."

"You know I have my reasons why I haven't slept with Lucy yet? Well it's because I haven't gone into heat yet."

Mira had a very questioning face wondering what was "Heat"?

"Heat is basically puberty for dragon slayers. Gajeel's already done it with Levy though,- seriously Mira not now- Wendy hasn't gone through it yet obviously and I'll go through it in a week. That answer your question?"

"Yes just one thing why not? Why does it have to be during heat?"

"Well then you never go out of heat you basically turn into a sex machine."

"Ah, and you don't want that to happen to Lucy."

"Exactly, thanks for this Mira."

"No prob I have to go now I'll come over later though ok?"

"Ok I look forward to it."


	2. Explain!

**I am so sorry about not uploading stories but I will try to up my game! Guys about me not writing what Mira whispered in his ear… it was midnight so I was really tired so I wanted to wrap up the story but I will write what she said in the story or at the end sorry for confusing you!**

"Mira!"

Lucy came striding towards the bar and Mira's head shot up.

Mira already knew what she would say "_Natsu cried and can't remember anything." Yeah that'll work._

"What did he say?"

"Well…"

"What did he say?"

"God, Lucy shush for a freaking second!"

The whole guild stopped and turned toward Mira whose face was in her hands. It wasn't like her to get mad or exasperated like that.

"Mira are you ok?"

"No I am not ok!"

"Why not?"

"Because you were being so mean to him for something he can't remember!"

Lucy looked back at her with wide eyes "You mean he can't remember anything?"

"All I can tell you is Natsu can't remember anything than waking up and kissing your forehead and going to take a shower that's as early as he could remember he couldn't even remember getting drunk!"

"Is there anything else you can tell me Mira?"

"Yes."

"What? What is it?"

Mira leaned forward to Lucy "Natsu cried."

Mira pulled back and saw Lucy slumping in her seat. "H-he cried?"

"Yes he did."

"BULL-SHIT!" Lucy screamed before storming out of the guild.

Cana and Levy ran towards Mira who looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I w-was t-t-telling the t-t-truth."

"We know Mira. We know." Said the two as they closed in on each side and gave her a hug.

_Why would he cry over me? Why? Besides he couldn't cry over me! He wouldn't waste the tears! _Lucy was storming down the street fumes practically coming from her head.

Lucy was sprinting down the street realizing she was going towards Natsu's house until she found her way to it.

'_Here it is. Now where is a good place to peek? Ah! A window perfect_!' Lucy snuck around to the side and stood up on her tiptoes to try to peek in._ 'What the hell?'_

Lucy peered in the widow and gasped there was Natsu lying in the middle of the floor in a fetal position and crying with happy flying over him "Natsu, Lucy is an idiot for letting you go and to think going into heat without her consent. Whoosh it's not gonna end well."

"I fucking know Happy!"

"Natsu." Lucy whispered as she dropped with her back to the wall holding back tears.

"Mira?"

'_Aw shit! Might as well.' _"No, it's the heartless bitch."

"Oh come on in."

"Okay."

Natsu sat up and tried to smear his tears and put on a tough face to cover up his red eyes. Lucy walked in surprised that he had kept it moderately clean.

"So, um heat?"

Natsu looked uneasy "I kinda don't know much about it."

"Tell me what you do."

"Well, it's basically puberty for dragons. I need to umm."

"Umm what?"

"Mate."

She looked up with wide eyes "So me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have a problem with it Nat-su."

Now was Natsu's turn to look up with eyes as wide as saucers. "You're ok with it?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go to the guild and say 'hey we're back together!'."

"No."

Natsu lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers pulling her into a deep embrace with her sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I could wait to tell them if you know what I mean."

"I'll take you up on that offer Luce."

Sweeping her up into his arms carrying her to the bedroom and closing the door with his foot.

**Ok done! I will update soon I swear with either "Confusion" or "Back to Fairy Tail".**

**Leave a review always love one!**

**-Eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm going to do this in Lucy's view and I'm sorry for the late update! I'm sorry. This will be a lime and then a lemon in the next chapter hopefully. Disclaimer I don't own anything just the mind to make this. It has taken me way too long write this! But I'm suffering from major writers block. So my uploads might be slow for a bit. Enjoy!**

**Lucy's POV**

I felt weird being carried bridal style but didn't care when I saw his eyes. Those beautiful onyx eyes that were now coated with lust and when they connected with mine I felt like he was seducing me so naturally I blushed.

I had to say something "Uh, Natsu you're making me feel uncomfortable looking at me like that."

He didn't respond with words but instead growled and licked my neck from my collarbone all the way to the base of my ear. It felt weird but made me feel warm in-between my legs, I had no choice but to moan at the feeling it was like my body wouldn't let me keep quiet.

He dropped me on the bed which was surprisingly soft _I guess he sleeps in my bed so he can be next to me. _I subconsciously smiled at the thought but was jerked back to reality when I felt cold air rush onto my warm stomach.

Natsu had lifted my shirt up but only just above my navel. I suppressed a moan that lingered in the back of my throat. I guess he didn't like that I was holding back because he started to blow on my stomach and begin to trace his tongue all over my curvatious body. It felt like flames were licking all over my body but didn't feel painful it felt… good. Pure fire was rushing through my body and without a second thought I sat up and took off my shirt followed by my bra and by the way his eyes lit up, I knew I did it at the right time. He cautiously started to fondle them and my pleasure full whimper filed the room. My whimper seemed to fuel him and by accident his thumb brushed my nipple which caused me to gasp. Loving this new feature of me he immediately dove down and took one of them in his mouth and started sucking. It felt amazing my world was dramatically changed by this sweet, sweet torture. He was about to take off my skirt when, we heard a knock at the fricken door!

Both of us groaned and he managed to pull himself away from me to allow me to get dressed and trudged over to the door.

He opened it and there stood Levy with a furious look on her face.

"What do you want Levy?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS LUCY!?"

My eyes widened in shock_ 'How the hell did she know I was here?'_

Levy didn't wait for an answer and ran into the house scanning the surrounding area for ME.

She turned into a hawk scoping the place far and wide Natsu looked scared and mouthed_ Hide! It's the time of the month again for Levy! _I smiled and tiptoed over to his closet and slowly closed the door waiting for the ok from Natsu.

It felt like forever and until Levy said "I guess she's not here, sorry Natsu." I had already cleaned his whole closet by clean, color and sizes

"Umm, it's fine. I have a question though."

I groaned he was going to ask her my god why can't he just stop being so dense! Then I heard it,

"Levy is it that time of the month again?"

"YES! NOW SHUDDUP AND HELP ME FIND LUCY!"

"A-a-aye sir!"

I laughed just a bit too loud at Natsu's stutter and clapped a hand over my mouth hoping she hadn't heard me I heard small steps coming towards me and I closed my eyes.

My eyes squinted at the brightness if the room compared to dullness of the closet when I got used to it I saw it was…

**I'm gonna stop here but I am pretty pleased with this chapter considering. I am so sorry it took me so long but yeah. R&R and I will see you next time! Love ya!**

**-Eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I haven't uploaded in like forever! I'm really sorry but school is coming to bite me in the ass right now. Anyway here is a chappy might be short**. **Lucy POV for you who couldn't guess. **

My eyes squinted at the bright light. I couldn't see a fucking thing! Then I saw blue_ Aw, Shit! She found me!_ To my relief it was just Wendy. Thank god!

"Wendy what are you doing here?" my face squished in confusion hers doing the same.

"Ummm, Lucy-san?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to pull down your shirt."

I looked down and blushed bright red, my shirt was inside out, twisted and pulled up to reveal my navel and a bit of my bra.

"Were you in a bit of a hurry Lucy-san?" her face looking a bit teasing.

Quick think of something! Then it clicked.

"Yes actually, I was undressing to take a shower but I thought heard something and worried that it was Natsu so." My voice trailed off. Inside I was hoping that she would fall for it.

"Oh, sorry Lucy-san. Mira told me to come back and check on you and Natsu." Her head fell and her cheeks tinted red.

"It's alright, I'm just gonna get back to my shower now though."

"Oh! Of course! Bye Lucy-san!"

I saw her skip out of the house being her normal self again.

I slid against the wall, my back against the cool wood. It smelled exactly like Natsu, like firewood and cinnamon**. (Don't ask me why he smells like cinnamon I just want him to.)**

A small smile etched across my face his "scent" always made me feel better which is why I probably felt better and calmer around him.

"Hey Luce!" I jumped in place and screamed opening my eyes to see Natsu peering into them.

"YOU BAKA!" **(Idiot for those who don't know)**

I screamed and he instantly lunged forward and covered my mouth with his. I refused at first but easily slid into it. 'He is a really good kisser, dang I'm lucky!'

When we parted gasping for air we both grinned.

"That was a really good way to tell me to shut up." I managed with the lack of air in my lungs.

"No problem, I actually like doing it."

"Why would you?"

"Well for one you're almost naked, great kisser and you're mine. Simple as that!"

I sighed gotta love Natsu for making things simple.

**Well there you go I am so sorry about how short it is but I have school and writer's block. It's a writers worst nightmare! Still a review always helps! Thanks for all the reviews. I don't have a lot but I really do like being a small writer that is appreciated. Oh and Wendy was a bit OOC. Sorry about that!**

**-Eva**


	5. STOP SOPA! otherwise no more fanfictions

GUYS! HEY SRY! This isn't a chapter but smething bad is gonna happen if you ignore this! SOPA! BAD BAD SOPA IT WILL GO INTO MOTION IN two days we have to stop it sign petitions anthing raise awareness! We have to stop SOPA!


End file.
